


【红敬】副会长是OMEGA ！（前篇）

by Shirocai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirocai/pseuds/Shirocai
Summary: ⭕️occ有，请谨慎食用
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 7





	【红敬】副会长是OMEGA ！（前篇）

**Author's Note:**

> ⭕️occ有，请谨慎食用

多得了knight的“问题儿童”和演剧部的魔术师大人，莲巳敬人顺利的忘记了自己发情期将至这件事情。

对于将至的发情期，莲巳敬人也是隐隐约约地有感觉，但由于自己的工作耽误了组合活动太久，出于对鬼龙红郎和神崎飒马的愧疚心，莲巳敬人也顾不上这么多，除了完成学生会的工作就将全部精力放到排练上去。

毕竟要做就要做到最好嘛。

演唱会当天的早上，去舞台的路上莲巳敬人隐隐约约觉得自己的身体不太对劲。

头晕晕沉沉的，呼吸也渐渐变得困难了。

“…莲巳，你的身体很热…生病了吗？”鬼龙红郎一手绕过莲巳敬人的腰接过另一手传来的衣带在莲巳敬人的腰侧牢牢地打了个结。

“嗯…也许吧…”莲巳敬人抬起头来，撞上了眼前那人的绿眸。帮莲巳敬人穿好衣服的鬼龙红郎并没有离开，而是两手撑在莲巳敬人的两侧，直直的盯着莲巳敬人。

似乎要把人看穿一样。

莲巳敬人不自在地撇开视线：“…鬼龙，别碍事，要准备上舞台了。”

鬼龙红郎皱了皱眉想再说些什么却被远远传来的神崎飒马的声音给打断了：“莲巳殿下！鬼龙殿下！该我们上台了！”

“走吧…我没事。还有别告诉神崎，他知道了肯定要大惊小怪的。”莲巳敬人整了整衣领朝舞台走去，鬼龙红郎看着他的背影，跨开步子跟了上去。

演出进行的很顺利，丝毫没有差错。  
但如果观众仔细的话便能发现莲巳敬  
人那拿着扇子的微微颤抖的手和脸部不自然的微红。

还有那隐隐约约的樱花的香气。

谢幕后三人朝后台走去，神崎飒马似乎因为很久才有一次的演唱会兴奋到结束：“太好了！莲巳殿下…莲巳殿下！！！”

莲巳敬人刚走到幕布后面身体就像断了线的木偶一样不由自主的向前倾倒。

鬼龙红郎眼疾手快地扶住莲巳敬人：“喂！莲巳！你怎么了！”在莲巳敬人靠近的时候鬼龙红郎的瞳孔不由得缩小了。

冲进鼻腔的浓郁的樱花的香气，变红的脸颊，滚烫的身体…这是…发情期？  
难道莲巳是OMEGA？鬼龙红郎半抱着莲巳敬人，嘴巴凑近他的耳朵：“喂，莲巳！你是不是……发情期…到了？”

“嗯……发……情……期………”莲巳敬人大概也不知道自己说了些什么了。

樱花的香味开始不受控制地到处游走，就连幕后的学生会成员都受了影响。ALPHA们都开始躁动起来，甚至有的开始朝莲巳敬人走来。

“信息素的味道，好香…”

糟糕！鬼龙红郎皱起了眉头。得马上带莲巳离开这里！

鬼龙红郎一用力，一边打横抱起莲巳敬人一边朝身旁同样紧皱着眉头的神崎飒马喊：“神崎，麻烦你帮我开出一条路来，我要带莲巳离开这里。”

就算不知道是什么情况，但是保护莲巳殿下肯定是首要的。神崎飒马向前大跨了一步，站在两人的前面“刷”地一下抽出腰间的刀，刀尖指着渐渐靠近莲巳敬人的学生：“谁都不许靠近莲巳殿下！否则，我神崎飒马必将斩杀！”

靠近的学生都被这把突然出现并带着刀光的武士刀给吓到了，纷纷后退。

鬼龙红郎立马抱着莲巳敬人大步走向后台休息室。多亏了神崎飒马的武士刀，鬼龙红郎走向后台的路一路畅通。

“神崎，麻烦你在门口看一下别让其他人进来！”

“知道了！鬼龙殿下”

考虑到信息素的影响会让有些不知好歹的ALPHA就这样贸然闯入，鬼龙红郎把莲巳敬人放在休息室的小沙发上随后转身把门锁上，却没想到当转过身要看那人的情况时却看到本该躺在沙发上的人现在就站在自己的面前。

莲巳敬人面带潮红，平日那双锋利的墨绿色眸子现在却变得迷离。这副绿瞳比平日更深沉，像是要把人吞进无边的深渊一般。

鬼龙红郎就这么呆呆地看着他，看着莲巳敬人慢慢把手环在他的脖子上。

“呐，别走啊…”

“你…唔！”嘴上传来柔软的触感，眼前是一张放大了的脸。

疯了吧。这是鬼龙红郎的第一反应。

然而脸的主人却在他愣着的期间把舌头伸了出来，沿着鬼龙红郎的嘴唇形状细细的舔着。继而又专舔着上唇和下唇之间的缝隙，像是想把他的嘴巴撬开好向内进攻。

鬼龙红郎在感受到对方的舌头在口腔内游动后猛然醒了过来，猛地将对方拉开：“莲巳！你清醒点！…啊对了，药！你的药在哪！？”

鬼龙红郎虽然身为ALPHA但还是懂一点OMEGA的知识的。他依稀在课堂上听过老师讲什么抑制药之类的东西，不过也只懂那是OMEGA要用的东西。

“啊…药？…在这里…嘿…”莲巳敬人猛地挣开了鬼龙红郎的手，随后蹲了下去，跪在鬼龙红郎的两腿间，伸出手开始他的裤带。

“诶！！你别解我裤带！！”鬼龙红郎抓着那不安放的手。然而手的主人大为不满，甩开鬼龙红郎的手撇着嘴巴开始脱自己的衣服。

“诶！！？怎么突然就脱衣服了！！”

“你不脱…我脱……好热…”

直到把全身的衣物脱到只剩内裤，莲巳敬人才停下 。

“喂…等下要着凉了啊莲巳…诶！！？”看着莲巳敬人又粘了上来，不安分的扭着身体，下身不停地蹭着那个部位，鬼龙红郎只觉得不妙。

甜美的香气不断的扑过来，令人沉醉，使人无法自拔。

就像陷入一个甜蜜陷阱一样。

“…莲…巳…”

好甜…好甜的味道…真想就这样沉醉其中。鬼龙红郎情不自禁的凑到怀中人的颈部，贪婪的闻着他的香甜气息，脑子里传来一个声音：标记他！

准备咬下去的时候突然传来一阵敲门声，鬼龙红郎如梦初醒，猛地抱住还在蹭自己的人，把他的头靠在自己的怀里：谁！？

“鬼龙殿下！请问现在莲巳殿下没事了吗！我有点担心想进来看看！！”

原来是神崎，鬼龙红郎不知为何松了一口气。幸亏有神崎的打断，不然他不知道他到底会对莲巳做出什么事情来。

莲巳…是优质OMEGA吗…香气如此的引人犯罪…又或者其实是…自己以前就对他有好感的缘故？

“鬼龙殿下？”

“啊…神崎，先别进来，麻烦你去一趟学生会办公室帮我看一下有没有白色的药瓶。找到的话麻烦你帮忙拿过来。”

药的话…没记错的话他看过莲巳吃过，那时自己还以为是胃药，问了那人却没想到被糊弄过去了，应该就是白色的那瓶了吧…

“明白！鬼龙殿下我现在就去找！”

听到神崎离开的脚步声，鬼龙红郎低头看了看怀中的人，却愣住了。

怀中的人楚楚可怜的看着他，一双墨绿色的眼睛里浸满了泪水。

“呜呜…下面…好难受…”

平日没见这人哭过，今天是第一次。莲巳敬人的眼角耷拉着，可怜巴巴的，像是被谁狠狠欺负过一样。

就像小猫一样。鬼龙红郎想。

“…知道了，先帮你解决一下吧…”鬼龙红郎蹲下身重新把人抱起来就着那人坐在自己怀中的姿势坐在沙发上。

“…靠着我，别乱动…我怕伤到你。”鬼龙红郎的手从莲巳敬人的手臂和身体的空隙穿过去，帮怀中的人褪下内裤。

“唔…”挺立的分身迫不及待的弹了出来，在接触空气的那一霎那莲巳敬人的身子不由得抖了抖。

“莲巳你的也不小啊？”鬼龙红郎握住怀中人的分身，用拇指缓缓的摩擦着那人的柱身，惹得那人轻轻的叫了一声。

“啊…嗯…！”

“可是，比起我的还是太小了呢。”鬼龙红郎把嘴巴凑近那人的耳朵，近乎用气息的说着。

“你看，这里已经开始冒出液体来了呢”鬼龙红郎的拇指转向了那人分身的铃口，用指尖在顶端打着转。因为兴奋的缘故，莲巳敬人的铃口早已冒出了一些粘液。

满意的感到怀中人的颤抖后，鬼龙红郎从下往上的握着莲巳敬人的分身慢慢套弄着。因为做多了针线活，鬼龙红郎的手起了一层细细的茧，但这却使莲巳敬人感到无比的舒服。

“啊…嗯啊…！快…快点…”莲巳敬人紧紧的靠在鬼龙红郎的怀里，不时的用脑袋蹭着他的胸膛。

“只有这个时候莲巳才会变的坦诚吗…呵”鬼龙红郎轻笑，加快了手上的速度。

“嗯……啊…不……不要…”快感像触电般的涌上来，莲巳敬人将脑袋深深地埋在鬼龙红郎的怀里，紧紧的抓着他的衣服，似乎是有点受不了的摇头。

“叫我快的可是你啊…莲巳，这就受不了吗…？”鬼龙红郎坏心眼地加速，惹得那人不住的叫着，揪的他的衣服更是紧了。

“啊…嗯啊！要…要去了…！”

“这么快去可不行啊…不过先就这样去吧…莲巳。”

鬼龙红郎又套弄了几下后，莲巳敬人便弓着身子尖叫着射了出来。

“哈哈…莲巳你射了好多呢…”鬼龙红郎看了看右手的白浊，用左手轻轻扶起怀里的那颗脑袋：“莲巳？”

也许是太兴奋又或许是太累，莲巳敬人竟昏睡在了他的怀里。

鬼龙红郎轻轻用指腹把莲巳敬人残留在眼角的生理性泪水拭去后俯下头在莲巳敬人的嘴角亲了一口。

“真是可爱呢，莲巳。”


End file.
